Interesting
by nalacn
Summary: One shot. HermioneRon. Ron accidentally overhears something. The phrase comming from Hermione goes: 'Why I love Ronald Weasey:' How very interesting.


This is about Hermione and Ron. And Ginny also has her part in it... But, ah, little Harry only gets to laugh in it. But seeing as he has five, hopefully _soon_ to be, seven books named after himself he's really not that sad. Besides I gave him a cookie.

Disclaime: I do not own anything but the plot... sigh.

When Hermione awoke Ron was still asleep. He looked so peaceful lying there entangled in his quilt. It made her feel so calm. The sun was shining at their bed and making everything just perfect. She kissed him and watched as he smiled in his sleep. Then she quietly got out of bed. Seeing as she was only wearing a small nightie, she wrapped a dressing gown around her shoulders and headed downstairs to make some coffee. It was Saturday and she figured Ron would be asleep for at least a couple of hours more. She made the coffee and was just about to pour some into a cup when the phone rang.

Seeing as Hermione occasionally called her parents, she and Ron had gotten one. She didn't think it was them who called, though. They usually called on Mondays and just about two times a month. She assumed it was more likely to be Harry or Ginny, the only ones except Mr. and Mrs. Granger who had their number.

She was right.

Ron woke as the phone rang. Hermione wasn't still in bed which, he thought, would have made this sunny morning perfect. He looked at the clock. It was half past eight, far too early for him on a Saturday morning. He grunted and lay back on his pillow. Then he remembered what had woken him up. It must have been either Hermione's parent or Ginny and Harry who had called. Seeing as it wasn't Monday he supposed it must have been the latter. Why would they call now? Curiosity won over fatigue and he crawled out of bed. After he'd yawned and run a hand trough his messy hair he headed down stairs only wearing his boxers.

'Hi Hermione!' she heard Ginny's voice on the other side of the phone.

'Oh, hello Gin!' Hermione answered. She really enjoyed talking to Ginny so she was happy she'd called. 'What gives me the honour of you calling this fine morning?' she continued. 'This early, fine morning,' she added, looking at the clock. It was just half past eight.

'I'm sorry Hermione, but you're usually up pretty early and,' Ginny started.

'It's alright, I'm really glad you called.'

'Well, the reason I'm calling is that me and Harry was thinking that maybe the two of you would like to come over for dinner tonight.'

'Oh Ginny, that would be lovely! Then we'd get to see you new apartment!'

'Brilliant!' Ginny said. 'I guess my dear brother will be dead to the world for an other coupe of hours, but maybe you could call me back when he's awake and we can decide when the two of you should come over.'

'Yes, that sounds good,' Hermione replied. 'Now tell me, how are you and Harry doing in your new apartment?'

'Oh, it's just great! Wait until you see our bedroom!' By this Hermione thought she heard Harry laugh somewhere in the background.

'But you'll get to see it tonight!' Ginny continued. 'Now, I understand you and my brother are soon to celebrate your 6th anniversary, and I'd rather discuss that.'

'Oh, really?' Hermione said laughing. 'Well, what about it?' The mere thought of her and Ron having been together for six years made her all warm inside.

'Yes, well I've always been quite fascinated by the fact that someone can stand my brother that long. Do tell, what is it that makes you do?' At these words both burst into laughter. Hermione knew that when Ron and she finally got together, few had been happier than Ginny.

'Do you really want to hear it?' she asked when they'd stopped laughing.

'Yes, should be interesting,' Ginny giggled.

'And you know it's going to be long, seeing as I'm Hermione Granger?'

'Sure, I think I can handle it,' Ginny replied.

'Alright then,' Hermione started. 'Why I love Ronald Weasley:'

When Ron walked towards the stairs leading down to the kitchen he almost laughed to himself when he thought of how much he missed Hermione. He'd just been awake for ten minutes! He couldn't wait to se her, but when he got to the middle of the stairs, he stopped. He could see her sitting on a chair in the kitchen, her back turned towards the stairs. The sun was shining at her and he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. God, he loved her. She was talking to someone on the phone. Ron, judging by her giggles, assumed it must be Ginny. Just when he was wondering what in the world made them think those long, girly conversations was so interesting he heard something that, indeed, was really and truly interesting. The phrase coming from Hermione went: 'Why I love Ronald Weasley:'

He sat down and decided he wouldn't eavesdrop, just don't announce his presence.

'It's just, he's just,' Hermione started. 'Oh, Ron's the sweetest man I've ever known! Always seems to put my needs in first hand.' She became quiet for a second, then continued. 'And the way he makes me feel! Beautiful, loved, needed.' She took a breath. 'And he makes me feel so safe… when he holds me in his arms I feel like nothing bad could ever happen to me. And he's so funny, always makes me laugh. And oh! His eyes! I think I could drown in those blue eyes. And the way I can tell, just by looking into them, that he loves me. He loves me. And I really do love him.' She sighed. Ginny would surely have mocked her if she'd seen the dreamy look on Hermione's face. Hermione continued. 'And his hair! His freckles, his arms, his chest! He's really NOT bad looking. Actually I couldn't imagine anyone better looking.' She started to laugh, seeing as Ginny had started making doubtful, slightly disgusted noises. 'Oh, Ginny. You haven't heard nothing yet!' Hermione laughed. 'And seeing as you asked for it yourself you're going to hear this through!' She knew Ginny would not appreciate her next topic. 'Um, moving on to the sex,' she said, trying not to laugh out loud due to Ginny's sudden gasp of air.

'Oh no! Don't go there,' Ginny cried.

'Oh yes,' Hermione laughed. 'I know he's your brother! And _you_ should keep in mind that Harry's as good as mine.'

'Yeah, yeah, just no details, please!'

'Of course Ginny,' Hermione said. 'Ah, yes, the sex… He's amazing! He's… amazing! He knows exactly what I want and what I need. And he makes me feel so beautiful!' She got quiet. 'You know…' Hermione lowered her voice. 'He was my first.' They both giggled. 'And well… he was my first kiss, my first fight (by this Ginny laughed out loud), my first love. And I intend him to be my last.' They both got quiet for a little while, then Hermione continued.

'That's it. Why I'm in love with you brother.'

Ron pinched himself. He knew Hermione loved him, but this, this was… God, he loved her! He just had to kiss her, hold her, tell her he loved her too! He stood up, but just as he was about to go down the rest of the stairs he suddenly thought of something. Without a sound he ran up the stairs and into their bedroom.

'Oooh Hermione!' Ginny squealed. 'That's so sweet! I'm really starting to feel proud of Ron! Who would have thought?'

Hermione laughed.

'Well Ginny, I'm going to see if I can wake him up now.' she said. 'I kind of miss him.'

'You two are so sweet! Well, I'll talk to you later then?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, I'll call you.' Hermione answered.

'Good! Bye Hermione!'

'Bye, bye!'

Ron slowly went down the stairs as Hermione hung up the phone. He stood at the end of the stairs when she turned around. He was holding something in his hand and was starting to become slightly nervous. He walked a few steps closer to Hermione.

'Good morning! I, didn't hear you come.' she said smiling. Ron shoot her a lop-sided grin.

'I was talking to Ginny,' she continued.

'I... I know,' Ron answered.

'You do?'

Ron stepped even closer to Hermione and took one of her hands in his.

'Yeah… well…don't get mad, but I sort of overheard you…'

Hermione's eyes got big.

'You did? Oh, I…Did you hear everything?' she said blushing slightly.

'Yes, I'm sorry Hermione!' Ron said, feeling guilty.

'On no, it's just,' she said smiling. 'Well, I guess you know pretty much exactly how I feel… but that's good, you really ought to know, seeing as you should know how happy you make me.'

Ron looked deep into Hermione's eyes. Could she really see his love for her reflect in his? Could she see that he loved her more than anything? More than everything.

'Then,' he said, kneeling down in front of Hermione. 'Make me as happy.'

He held in his hand, the thing he'd run up to get just a few minutes before. The thing he'd wanted to show Hermione for many days now. He just hadn't had the courage. But after what he'd just heard he couldn't wait. He didn't care that he was scared, he had to do this.

'Hermione Jane Granger will you do me the honour of being my wife?'

Silent tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. She'd never been happier. She nodded, took Ron's hand and pulled him up from his knees. She looked up into his eyes.

'Yes Ron, of course!'

The both of them couldn't have been smiling bigger when Ron slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger.

'Hermione I love you so much.' Ron said 'And now I have forever to show it.'

Ron slid his hands around Hermione's waist and drew her as close to him as physically possible. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and they kissed. For hours it seemed, with all the love and passion they felt for each other. When they finally broke apart, out of breath, Ron was the first to speak.

'So Hermione…'

'Yes?'

'I'm really that good in bed?' he asked with a smirk.

Hermione laughed and kissed him.

'Well,' she said. 'Come to think of it, I really don't remember.'

By this Ron's face dropped…

'Why don't we try it out and I'll get back to you?' she continued in a businesslike manner.

… just to appear in a full grin seconds later.

'I'll take you up on that.'

THE END

Review and I'll… Give you a cookie! (I bribe people with cookies a lot)


End file.
